


a thread

by bellastop, nadiaselite, valkysrie



Series: The 100's Twitters [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellastop/pseuds/bellastop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: if Clarke had Twitter instead of a radio





	a thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interesting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interesting/gifts).



> my headass friends thought of this idea and had me crying laughing so here we are

 

> >pinned tweet
> 
> Clarke @praimfayagriffin
> 
> why im in love with bellamy blake, a thread-

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

my friends rlly left me on earth all alone huh? guess I’ll just die here #fakefriends

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

a bitch dug out bellamy’s rover, my man would be proud phew 

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

hope bellamy’s happy and safe

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

havent showered in 6 months oops

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

I miss my mother

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

not gonna say another word but I deserved to go into space instead of echo big sigh

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

i love (1) one man phew

[drawing of bellamy blake]

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

Im so bored why yall ia as hell 

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

day 100 on this shitty planet, idk how in tf im still alive but wish I wasn’t :))

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

TWITTER TEMPORARILY SUSPENDED MY ACCOUNT FOR MY LAST TWEET

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

missing bellamy today, wish his ass didn’t leave me on this scorched planet or whatever

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

yikes imagine thinking octavia is qualified to lead the rest of the human race but I'll stay mute

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

ok fr when is bellamy coming back im tired

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

BITCH I JUST FOUND A KID

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

so like no shade to madi or whatever but where's bellamy

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

bellamy, I want you to know I'm proud of you and don't feel bad for having to leave me, you did what had to be done

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

so this kid is highkey annoying can I return her oops

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

imyb i miss you bellamy

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

Feeling really sad today. Missing bellamy like crazy, this kid won’t leave me alone, I’ve basically been crying all damn day, every little thing is making me cry big sigh I deserve better

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

oof i miss my friends but instead miss echoke is spending quality time with then while im trying to fish or whatever

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

13 reasons why i wanted to kill myself, but didn't, a thread

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

TWITTER SUSPENDED MY ACCOUNT AGAIN FOR MY LAST TWEET

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

101 reasons why bellamy is the best person I know, a thread

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

shit’s been going on with Madi and we couldn’t find any food but we’re starting to build a whole ass village

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

I drew some sketches of bellamy today, I cried or whatever

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

Madi says Raven’s her favorite, I think Raven would like that

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

how to color your hair with berries, a thread

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

do I make too many threads? asking for a friend

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

Channel vs Wallmart

[picture of bellamy vs lexa]

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

wish I was dead big sigh where are my friends

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

wow twitter didnt suspend for last tweet phew I stay winning

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

I spoke too soon

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

I miss my friends

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

told Madi about Wells today…we both cried

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

Its been 2 years since Praimfaya wow

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

the village is done, it looks wonderful can’t wait for bellamy to see it!

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

Bellamy, if u can hear me, i miss u 

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

you know I could be naked rn and no one would know.

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

madi told me about her family today, she seemed scared of them glad she’s safe now

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

I think my friends might be dead

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

yall I've been looking for Luna, i know her ass aint dead, for years but i cant find her rip

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

missing bellamy

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

here we go again, it’s been a whole ass 6 years since Praimfaya, idk why I even still do this, maybe its my way of staying sane, not forgetting who I am, who I was. It’s been safe for bellamy to come down for over a year now, why hasn’t he?

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

WDYM PRISONER TRANSPORT SOS

 

Clarke @praimfayagriffin

taking a break from twitter for a while to focus ON THE PEOPLE TRYING TO LITERALLY KILL ME


End file.
